Love hurts but so does a bite
by MrsFredWeasley101
Summary: Heather has joined the camp. She's getting looks from Shane. She loves Daryl but will he ever love her? Will he realise what Shane is up to? And will she survive the next few months. Not just from walkers, not just from Shane but from herself as well. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

Love Hurts but so does a Bite

My name is Heather Shepherd. I'm 17 and I am surviving the end of the world, This is my story.

I had moved in with the camp a couple of months ago. I had made friends with all of the people. All of them but one, Daryl Dixon. We got on okay before Merle died, After that he just seemed to not talk anymore, not open up and just hunt. I liked him and I cared for hum much more then I would care to admit. But my feelings could ever be reciprocated as I was a measly 17 and he was 35. What person in their right mind would like someone nearly 20 years younger? Plus I doubt some of the campers would be too happy. Especially Shane. I mean that guy gave me the creeps, I always caught him looking at me or more specifically my chest even when I was trying to take a bath in the lake he would watch from a tree thing I couldn't see him.

I have had just about enough!

" Shane you fucking peado stop staring at me from that pissing tree and clear off!"

I heard a chuckle and a large thump as someone landed on the ground

"What I gotta see something to get me off now a days aint I?"

"You're fucking disgusting"

"What you wanna go yourself? We can both get off then?"

" You wish" I shouted as I got my last piece of clothing.

You didn't have any dignity or privacy in this day and age. Well not with Shane around anyway. I stormed off and slammed into Daryl as I walked past still soaking wet as my clothes stuck to me and water dripping down my face and legs as I had shorts on.

"Watch where your fucking going" Daryl shouted at me

"Well I might be able to if I didn't have shampoo in my eye" I retorted as we had gone on a raid the day before and nicked some. "Well why don't you wash it out then?"

"Because im sick of getting stared at by that fucking twat over there!" I said, glared and stormed off towards my tent

Daryl followed my gaze and saw Shane there stood leaning against a tree with a growing erection and a smirk on his face. Daryl grunted."Low life scum, more bloody important things then getting laid" he said to himself knowing full well that Shane would get what he wanted in the end. He always did. People were too scared of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

When I got to my tent I made my bed even though it wasn't really a bed, it was just a few blankets and one cushion that Hershel had going spare. Doing something like this made me feel Human. It made me forget the dangers of the world and the time that we lived in . Also it didn't let you stop and rest. If you did that then all you would do is cry and I wouldn't let myself. Just not here and not in front of people. If I do that then all that people think is that I am weak and treat me like a kid. I need to learn how to fight. I know how to use my fists but they aren't going to be much use against a walker if he wants to eat me. I laid down. Just for five minutes I told myself . Five minutes peace and quiet these day were a blessing to us all no matter who we are.

Soon I woke up as I heard Lori shouting me from the other side of the tent.

"are you okay?"

"Yeah im fine Lori. What's happening?" I replied groggily as I opened the zip to see her face.

"Oh we were just a bit worried is all, we just haven't seen you for a while"

"Why whats the time?" realising that I had been asleep much longer than I had anticipated to be.

" Well Carols serving up tea"

"Shit! I'll go help now"

Lori nodded and smiled which was a rarity these days and walked back to the house with me trailing behind making sure I at least had my knife in my back pocket.

When I got there dinner was already on the table and everyone was already sat down.

"Im so sorry Carol! I promise next time I will be here! How's about I do the washing up seeing as you did this?"

"No no its fine"

"Please just let me help otherwise I wont be able to eat it knowing that I haven't contributed to it" I pleaded with her and my guilty face showing through.

Eventually she gave in as I took the only spare seat between Daryl and Shane. I am sat between a redneck hillbilly who wont accept the fact others are here for him and a bad cop that likes to prey on children. Great just bloody great. Next time I need to remind my self to get here early so there's more bloody available seats.

Halfway through the meal I asked Dale to pass me the gravy as I found it went really well with Squirrel. Poor little guy. Dale had recently become a father figure to me and would always look after me and he was the one who first took me in and cared for me while I was injured. I would always have a debt to pay to him but I didn't care. Someone like Dale had earned respect from me and all of the campers apart from Shane. One day I hope that my respect will be earned too and that I can save him life like he saved mine.

Suddenly I felt a warm feeling across my leg but just left it thinking that it was just another one of my senses imagining things that weren't even there. But it started to move Higher and grazed my thigh. I looked down and I saw Shane's hand getting even further up my leg. I looked at his face but he wasn't giving anything away just getting on with hs meal like everyone else was. I squirmed and tried to remove it but it didn't work.

"Try remove it again and you will have more than just a hand down there" he whispered in a menacing tone.

I gulped and inwardly screamed. It moved further and I soon felt him touching the bottom of my kickers. He started to stroke me getting more forceful each time. I couldn't do this anymore, I had to move. As I tried to struggle and move without alerting the others, I accidentally nudged Daryls elbow as he was trying to put food in his mouth which then fell of his fork and splashed in his gravy which went over him. He looked down at me angrily and I stared at him with pleading eyes to let him know what was going on. He saw my expression and his face just changed and became confused. He eventually looked down and saw what was going on.

"Carol!" He said a little forcefully and she turned and looked at him

"I just remembered I said I would take Heather out for shooting lessons as she wouldn't stop pestering me before and we need to get going now before the light goes down!"

"Oh okay" She replied meekly thinking that her hard work on the food had gone to waste.

"Will you keep this in the oven for us? And then Heather can wash up when she gets back like she promised? He said sensing Carols disturbance.

She perked up and agreed. Daryl then got up and motioned for me to follow. Shane had had to remove his hand and looked like he was about to blow a fuse,

When we got outside we both stood against the porch for a minute thinking about what had just occurred.

"Thank You" I said softly with as much sincerity as I could muster.

A nod of his head was my reply but then I realised.

"Hey ermm, you know you're actually going to have to teach me know otherwise people with think its odd that I still cant use one right?"

He thought about it and realised that I was right

"S'pose, we will start in the morning. Meet me by the creek" And we both just stood there until we realised that everyone had finished and we needed to return and I needed to wash up.


End file.
